The Drillimation Series in Super Smash Bros.
As early as 2008, content from ''The Drillimation Series'' has been featured in Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series of fighting games. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl As early as 2001, Susumu Takajima wanted Susumu Hori and Reimu Hakurei to be playable fighters in the Super Smash Bros. series starting as early as Super Smash Bros. Melee. Takajima reached out to Masahiro Sakurai, who had also created the Super Smash Keyboards series, to have the opportunity to add them to Melee. However, time had fallen so short that they never made it in. Takajima attempted again in 2006 during Super Smash Bros. Brawl's development but Namco declined giving the rights to use the characters to Sora Ltd. As a result, Drillimation purchased a 10% stake from Sora, but late into Brawl's development, Bandai Namco changed their mind and allowed Susumu Hori and Reimu Hakurei to participate. However, it happened so late into development that the game had to be delayed in order for Sakurai to add the characters. The same reason also occurred when Sega licensed Sonic for use in Brawl as well. Because Susumu and Reimu were added late into development, this is the reason why they only appear at the end of the Subspace Emissary. Unlock Conditions for Both Characters *'Susumu Hori' - Has multiple unlocking conditions: **Beat Classic Mode with Mario at least ten times. **Complete the Subspace Emissary and then defeat him in a secret room in The Cave. **Fight in 500 VS. Matches. *'Reimu Hakurei' - Has multiple unlocking conditions: **Beat all Event Matches. **Complete the Subspace Emissary and then defeat her in a secret room in The Forest. **Fight in 550 VS. Matches. Music Tracks ''Touhou Project'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Susumu Hori and Reimu Hakurei weren't available at the time of the game's release, which left a disappointed reaction in fans. Their outfits were made available as Mii Fighter costumes. They wouldn't make it into Super Smash Bros. for Wii U when they were unveiled as DLC. They function the same as before. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Susumu Hori and Reimu Hakurei were unveiled once again from the E3 reveal as part of the "Everyone is Here!" campaign. Unlike the previous two games, four more characters from the franchise were added to the playable character roster. Konata Izumi, Miyuki Takara, and Sanae Kochiya were announced during the August 8 direct, with Konata being a new fighter while Miyuki and Sanae are echo fighters to Konata and Reimu. Wataru Hoshi was unveiled as an echo fighter to Susumu on the November 1 direct in the exact same trailer Ken and Incineroar were unveiled in. There are a number of changes when they were unveiled: *Susumu is based on his current outfit which has been used since Super Smash Keyboards 4. However, players can play using his original outfit. *Like Susumu, Wataru is based on his current skin from Super Smash Keyboards 4. *Konata wears a red witch outfit, which she has been wearing since Lucky Star: Circle of the Moon and largely resembles Ellen from Touhou 3: The Phantasmagoria of Dimensional Dreams. *Miyuki wears her "snow gown", which has been the exact same one she always wore in the anime when she was visiting the Lucky Star Kingdom. Like in the anime, the snow on her gown melts as she takes damage. Once her damage counter hits 150%, the snow completely evaporates. The only way to regain the snow would be to use items that heal or get KO'd. *Reimu and Sanae wear their regular outfits like they always do. Reimu can wear her Driller Engine 1 outfit, while Sanae can wear her schoolgirl outfit. Like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and the rest of the Drillimation characters, they must be unlocked. The list below shows how to unlock the Drillimation characters: *'Mr. Driller/Susumu Hori' - Beat Classic Mode with Mario three times or find and defeat him in the Light World. *'Wataru Hoshi' - Beat Classic Mode with Mr. Driller or find and defeat him in the Dark World. *'Konata Izumi' - Beat Classic Mode with Wataru or find and defeat her the Light World. *'Miyuki Takara' - Beat Classic Mode with Konata or find and defeat her in the Dark World. *'Reimu Hakurei' - Beat Classic Mode with Miyuki or find and defeat her the Light World. *'Sanae Kochiya' - Beat Classic Mode with Reimu or find and defeat her in the Dark World. Rumors Prior to the E3 direct, rumors began to speculate after a leak on 4chan saying that Marisa Kirisame will become a new fighter in the series. However, she was revealed to be an assist trophy instead, rendering the leak false. Another rumor began to speculate that Susumu Takajima and Kagami Ochiai as echo fighter to Takajima would be playable fighters. However, they were proven false when they were revealed to be assist trophies in the August 8 direct. Category:Drillimation Category:Nintendo